


Five Times Daisuke and Ken Snuggled as Friends and One Time They Did as a Couple

by LittleTaliMagpie



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 5+1 Things, Almost Kiss, Anxiety, Being Lost, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Eve, Deja Vu, Falling In Love, First Shrine Visit of the New Year, Friends to Lovers, Frostbite, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury, Japanese Culture, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Older Chosen are here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sleepovers, V-mon - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Wormmon - Freeform, hatsumode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: A collection of times when Daisuke and Ken had to huddle together to stay warm.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 33
Kudos: 42
Collections: Daiken 5+1 Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	1. Part One: Arctic Biome

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting sick of how long this was taking to write so I'm releasing the parts as chapters. Hopefully, that'll spur my dumbass into actually finishing the damn thing lmao  
> As you can probably tell from the tags (and title), I'm going to be back on my bullshit in this fic too, lmao. At this point, Friends to Lovers is my Brand.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated <3

“What the fuck is this bad luck?!” Daisuke wailed, staring balefully at his dead D-Terminal. Ken rubbed his arms, shivering violently. Bad luck indeed, getting stuck in a cave during a snowstorm with no way to contact the others. 

“I still can’t believe I _lost_ mine,” Ken grumbled. “Stupid slippery snow…” 

“Hey, I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt. That fall coulda been nasty." Daisuke trailed off, watching him for a long moment. “You okay? You’re shivering really badly.”

“Gee, I wonder why,” Ken bit out. “Couldn’t _possibly_ be due to the _roaring blizzard outside_!!”

Daisuke threw his hands up, eyebrows disappearing beneath his wild fringe. “Whoa, I get it. Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologise. I’m sorry for snapping…”

Daisuke shuffled closer, reaching out to rub his arms. “It’s okay, I get it. This is actually really scary, right? Like, stuck out here in a blizzard with no way of getting help, separated from our Digimon… Anyone would be stressed.” He frowned, rubbing Ken’s arms more vigorously. “But man, it’s really frickin’ cold. There’s nothing we can make a fire with… Oh!” His face lit up suddenly. “Hey, is it true that sharing body heat in really cold environments can help?”

Ken’s face felt like it was on fire. If only it could keep them warm. “Y-yeah, I'm pretty sure it’s t-true.” he stuttered, teeth chattering almost painfully. His uniform really was _not_ built for this kind of weather.

“Wanna try it?”

Ken stared for a long moment. “Please, b-be serious-”

“I _am_ serious. We have to do _something_ to stay warm or we’re both gonna be done for.” Daisuke’s gaze was solemn. He raised his shivering arms in invitation. “C’mon. We gotta try, right?” Flustered, Ken could only crawl into Daisuke’s embrace.

‘ _Warm…_ ’ Daisuke was always so warm… Soon, the painful shivers were subsiding and Ken sighed with relief. Daisuke chuckled softly, quick to joke about how he’d been right. “Yeah yeah, whatever.” Ken mumbled, yawning into Daisuke’s shoulder. It seems the stress and shivers had taken their toll. 

“Get some rest,” Daisuke soothed. “I’ll try and stay up, keep an eye out for the others. They should hopefully find a way to get to us soon.” 

Ken hummed. “You’re not tired?”

“I’ll be okay. Rest.” He ran his fingers through Ken’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Ken shivered pleasantly, burrowing deeper into Daisuke’s arm with a mumbled _g’night_.

\--------------------

“Aww, look at them, all snuggly!” A quiet laugh awoke Ken. Grimacing, he curled closer to the soft warmth, wishing he could drift off again. The warmth gripped him tighter and Ken frowned. Why…?

A distant cry of ‘ _we found them!_ ’ brought the previous night’s event’s screeching back into Ken’s mind, all thoughts of sleep forgotten as he bolted upright, eyes wide.

“Good morning, Ken- _kun_ ,” Hikari giggled. He blinked owlishly up at her, mind still a little foggy.

“Hikari- _san_ …”

“Ken- _chan_! Thank goodness you’re okay!” Wormmon cried, wiggling into Ken’s open arms.

“Wormmon…” He rubbed his eye and looked around. A few of the other Chosen were standing around, Koushirou typing a message into his D-Terminal, Jou hovering nearby with his medical bag clutched between his fidgeting hands, Hikari and Miyako standing over him and--

He whipped around to find a very clearly still-sleeping Daisuke beside him, his arms having fallen around Ken’s waist when he’d sat up. His snores were soft, clothes rumpled from where Ken had been laying. V-mon was poking his cheek, whining at him to ‘ _wake up, I’m hungry!_ ’

“How did you two manage to get yourselves stuck out here? Why didn’t you send a message?” Miyako’s concerned voice brought Ken back to the present and he shook himself.

“A lot of bad luck.” Ken sighed, filling them in on what had happened. He motioned Jou over at some point because his hovering was just worsening Ken’s anxiety. ‘ _Did they think it was weird that we were cuddling? WAS it weird? It felt pretty logical…_ ’

Ken startled at a loud yawn, Daisuke sitting up and stretching beside him. “G’morn’n.” he slurred, groaning as his joints cracked loudly. 

Miyako snorted. “Good morning, gramps.” Daisuke glared blearily, cussing her out.

“Daisuke!” Ken chided. Daisuke blinked at him, then grinned.

“What’d I tell ya? We made it.” Ken stared for a moment before chuckling and combing his hair with his fingers absently. He was right, they had somehow made it out of that sticky situation. He sent Daisuke a warm smile and Daisuke's expression softened. The moment was interrupted when V-mon cheered brightly, catching Daisuke’s attention. “Hey buddy! I’m so glad you’re okay!” He bundled the ‘mon into a happy hug.

“Yeah! As soon as we got separated, Wormmon and I decided we should find a TV and try calling the others. They couldn’t get through the blizzard so we had to wait ‘til morning! After that, we just had to track your D-3s.” V-mon chattered. That explained how they’d been found so quickly. 

Ken’s attention was caught by Wormmon nudging his leg. “I found this on the way here.” They said.

“My D-Terminal!” Ken gasped, carefully taking it. Popping the lid open, he saw that it was, miraculously, still working and sighed with relief. “Thank you, Wormmon!” He hugged his partner, Wormmon chirping happily.

"I’m just glad you’re both okay.” They replied, curling into Ken’s arms. Ken smiled and patted Wormmon’s head between their antennae. As he watched Jou check over Daisuke, Ken thought he probably wouldn’t have been okay on his own. His stressing and lashing out at Daisuke made that very clear to him.

Once Jou had declared that they were fine, the group made their way to the nearest digital gate. Ken knew his parents would be besides themselves with worry…

“Hey, you okay?” Daisuke asked quietly, gently bumping their shoulders together. Ken worried his lip, bowing his head as he told Daisuke his concerns. Daisuke’s smile was soft and he lay a hand on Ken’s forearm - a strangely intimate gesture. “It’ll be alright. Of course they’ll be worried, but that means they care. But y’know, I bet what’ll matter most to ‘em in the end is that you’re safe now.” He slung an arm around Ken’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Even though they were still in the Arctic biome, Ken felt much warmer.

And of course, Daisuke was right about Ken’s parents.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night out, Daisuke and Ken head home. The train station is cold but Ken's best friend is very warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost finished now, just gotta get the +1 done!  
> Have another chapter <3

“Ahhhh, that was so much fun!” Miyako cheered as they stepped out of the karaoke building into the cold late-December night. Ken shivered and rubbed his arm, jolting when Miyako suddenly slung her arms around his shoulders. He stiffened and tried to gently remove them but she clung like an octopus. “What do you think, Ken- _ kun _ ? It was good, right?”

Ken smiled tightly. “Yes, I had a lot of fun.” Miyako squealed and clung tighter. Ken could feel his shoulders hunching more every second. “I should really be heading home soon, though. Don’t wanna miss my train…” He laughed awkwardly.

Miyako pouted. “Aww, you don’t have to go straight away, right? It’s not  _ that _ late.”

“I’d rather get home soon. It’s really cold and my parents will worry if I’m out too long this late in the year.” 

Miyako whined loudly. “Ehhhh? But we hardly get to see you anyway! Please stay a little longer!”

Ken was about to cave when Daisuke spoke up. “Hey, he can’t help that he lives over the river. He also can’t help that his parents will worry. It’s already pretty dark and cold, cut him some slack.” He crossed his arms and stared Miyako down. She glared back and Ken felt his shoulders tense. The last thing he wanted was to start an argument.

Thankfully, Hikari stepped in. “Come on, Miyako- _ chan _ . If Ken- _ kun _ feels he should go home, I think we should let him. We don’t want to worry his parents.” When Miyako didn’t look convinced, she continued, “What if his parents decide not to let him out late in the future because he came home too late today? Wouldn’t that be counter-productive to your desire to see Ken- _ kun _ more?”

Finally, Miyako deflated. “I guess you’re right.” She turned to Ken. “You better stay out with us next time though, okay? And we’ll all be here, including Iori, so you gotta!” 

Ken laughed, voice high-pitched. “Well, that will depend on my parents, but I’ll try my best.”

“I think I’ll head home with you,” Daisuke added. “I have homework and I’d rather not deal with my parents bitching at me about it.”

“Guess we’re all going our separate ways,” Takeru chirped. “I have to meet my brother so I gotta go, too.”

Miyako pouted and looked to Hikari. “Are you free now or do you also have somewhere to be?”

Hikari smiled. “I’m good to stay out a little longer. What were you thinking of?” Miyako cheered and started chatting about a coffee shop, the two girls waving goodbye and wishing them a merry Christmas before walking off together, Takeru doing the same and leaving Daisuke and Ken alone. 

Daisuke turned to him. “Shall we get going, then?” Ken nodded and they headed for the train station. He didn’t know how Daisuke could talk so much after all that singing, Ken’s voice was shot. “... But man, it’s got cold recently. Are you okay?”

Ken blinked. “I’m a little cold but it’s not too bad. Why?”

“Well, you alway run pretty cold. Compared to me, at least.” He replied thoughtfully. “After that one time in the Digital World, I always kinda worried…” He scratched his hair, blushing slightly.

Ken’s face warmed a little. “Thanks for your concern but I’m fine.” He cleared his throat, grimacing.

Daisuke frowned. “Your throat giving you trouble?” Ken nodded. Daisuke veered off suddenly, leaving Ken confused with a “ _ wait here! _ ”. He came back a minute later and handed Ken a warm can of hot chocolate. “I remembered there was a vending machine around here, figured a warm drink would soothe your throat.” he beamed.

Ken was touched. “Thank you.” he murmured. Cracking open the can, he took a sip and sighed as the warmth spread through him. They were almost at the station now and Ken found himself feeling down. He always enjoyed hanging out with the others, but especially Daisuke. He felt like he could really be himself with him. He was well aware of his developing feelings for his best friend but he couldn’t let him know of them. At least, not yet. Not until he was sure.

“Ken?” Daisuke’s voice broke through his thoughts, jolting him back to reality. He turned to find Daisuke a few paces behind, head tilted to one side. “We’re at the station…” 

“Oh! Sorry, I was totally out of it!” Ken laughed, brushing his hair back. 

Daisuke smirked. “I could tell. We should get you home soon then, so you can sleep for real instead of daydreaming.” Ken pulled a face at him and he snickered. He hurried back to Daisuke’s side and they entered the station. 

After buying their tickets, they hurried to their platform hoping to make the train in time. Unfortunately, they were just a little late, watching in resignation as the train faded into the distance. With a sigh, Ken shuffled over to the benches and sat down, Daisuke doing the same. Soft Christmas music filled the silence between them. Ken couldn’t help but shiver, cursing himself for not bringing a heavier coat. His jacket was definitely not made for this chill. He clung to his hot chocolate, even though its heat was dwindling.

“You sure you’re okay?” Daisuke asked, brows furrowed. He was fidgeting with his hands, picking at his puffy coat.

“I’ll be fine.” Ken insisted. Daisuke’s expression didn’t change, besides raising an eyebrow. “... Okay, so maybe I’m pretty cold.” He admitted. A chill breeze sent violent shivers through him, hands trembling around his now-cool can. He opened his mouth to give more reassurances, but the words died in his throat when he felt arms around him.

Daisuke pulled him close, rubbing his arms gently. “Is this okay?” he asked after a few moments. Ken swallowed and nodded, still unable to speak. His heart was beating so fast… This felt so different to when Miyako had been clinging to him. Like he wasn’t being held against his will, because he could trust Daisuke to let go if he asked him to. But he didn’t want him to. Ken had been secretly craving this and he was well aware of that fact, lifting his arms to hold on to Daisuke. They curled close together, their shared heat chasing away the bitter December cold, and Ken felt himself relax into the embrace. Daisuke was so warm…

It felt like only moments later when he was being shaken awake. “Hey, don’t go falling asleep now,” Daisuke’s chuckle was fond, his breath warm against Ken’s temple. Ken absently realised that his head was leaning against Daisuke’s shoulder. He heard chattering all around; more people must’ve shown up for the next train. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to move away. He shifted his hand and gripped Daisuke’s arm, pulling it firmly around his chest, curling closer with a sigh. After a moment, Daisuke’s arms tightened and Ken felt him lay his head on his. 

Not long after, the train arrived and Daisuke helped pull him up and onto it. Once they were sat down and the train was moving, Ken couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

“Umm, I’m sorry about before...” When Daisuke made a confused noise, he continued. “For falling asleep on you like that. I know you were just trying to help me stay warm…”

“Pshh, don’t worry about it.” Daisuke waved his hand. “What’s important is that you aren’t cold now.” Ken flushed and nodded, fiddling with the can in his hands. The silence was long and somehow both awkward and comfortable. After a while, Daisuke spoke up again. “My transfer will be coming up soon, are you okay going the rest of the way alone?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Ken smiled. “Thanks for coming with me, and for helping me keep warm.”

Daisuke grinned, glancing up as his station was called. Pushing himself to his feet, he reached over and swiped the can of hot chocolate. “No problem, always there to help out a friend.” Smile softening, he tucked a lock of Ken’s hair behind his ear, then shook the can. “I’ll take care of this, too. Be careful getting home. And see you soon.” With that, Daisuke strode off the train, waving at Ken as it pulled out. Ken himself was far too flustered to come up with a reply, barely able to wave back. 

Once Daisuke was out of sight, he slumped back in his seat and gripped his uniformed knees. His heart was beating so fast, he could barely handle it. Having feelings for someone was so overwhelming-

His phone buzzed, bringing him back down to Earth. Pulling it out of his pocket, he opened the text message.

_ From: Daisuke _ __   
  


_ Don’t forget, you can’t open your present until tomorrow! No cheating!!! (20:22) _

Ken couldn’t help but chuckle, chest warming with fondness. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the train, watching the sign above the door for the next stop. It wouldn’t do to miss his stop and worry his family and Daisuke. It was coming up soon and he had a lot of reflecting to do once he got home.


	3. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During hatsumode with their families, Daisuke and Ken still manage to find a few moments alone for some cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very short panic attack described in this chapter! Let me know if you think I should add where to skip from/to, it's very brief and not super descriptive tho.
> 
> I know there's something in this chapter that'll make one of my friends quite happy. I hope you enjoy it! <3

Loud chatter and bright lights surrounded the group as they made their way through the crowds. Even though they'd gone to a smaller shrine, it was still packed with people. Ken wasn’t sure whether to be distressed at the futility of coming here or relieved that he wouldn’t have to face the bigger crowds at Meiji Shrine. At least he wasn’t alone…

“This place is great!” Daisuke cheered, beaming at Ken. “I’ve been to Meiji so many times and the crowds are awful, it’s like being crushed! Thanks for inviting us here, Ken.”

“Oh no, it was nothing.” he replied, his smile soft. “I’m just upset we couldn’t join the others…”

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll go with them one day. If you don’t wanna face the crowds, you don’t have to. And trust me, after getting lost in the crowd one time, I’m perfectly fine with not going to Meiji for once.” Daisuke’s grin was contagious.

“Yes, thank you for inviting us, Ken- _ kun _ !” Ken jolted; he’d forgotten the rest of the Motomiya family had joined them. Daisuke’s mother laughed brightly as she continued. “I’m surprised Daisuke told us, he normally forgets these things. Right, dear?” She directed the last part to her husband, who agreed with a chortle. Jun snickered as Daisuke’s expression darkened. 

“I’m almost wishing I  _ had _ ‘forgotten’.” he grumbled, kicking the stone path. 

Ken patted his shoulder with a sympathetic smile. “Maybe next year, we can go to Meiji with the others. Or the year after.” Even thinking about it now made him nervous. He shook himself, remembering that the next year could bring about a lot of change. To ease his nerves, he made a suggestion. “Do you wanna get a snack?”

“Would I ever say no?” Daisuke joked, eyes gleaming.

“No, I suppose not.” Ken chuckled. “There’re some stands over there, let’s see what they have.” Daisuke whooped and raced ahead, Ken laughing to himself before hurrying to catch up; he didn’t want to lose him in the crowd. He half heard Jun complain and his own mother tell him to be careful, to which he paused and waved back at her before continuing his chase. The crowd was particularly thick here and Ken could feel a slight tightness in his chest as he stood on his tip toes. Where was he?

The tightness worsened when he looked back and couldn’t see their families, or any familiar faces. The crowd was so thick that he couldn't distinguish the faces, pressing down on him, surrounding him.  _ This is bad… _ It was getting hard to breathe. So many people, too many people,  _ where’s Daisuke? Mum? Dad?! Help! Where-? _ Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm, but his throat was so tight he couldn’t make a noise.

“Whoa, Ken, easy. I gotcha…” 

“...Daisuke.” Ken let himself be led to one of the stands. Next thing he knew, they were sitting a little ways off the path and a hot drink was being pressed into his hands. 

“Here, drink some.” Ken obeyed, sipping the drink slowly. It was thick and a little sweet, warming his throat and spreading through his chest. After a few mouthfuls, breathing came a little easier and the haze in his head started clearing. Blinking, he focused on Daisuke’s face; brow furrowed, deep brown eyes brimming with worry, lips pulled into a frown. Seeing he was focused, the distress melted away from Daisuke’s face, frown tilting into a relieved smile. “There we go.” 

Ken ducked his head. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I overreacted, there were just so many people…”

Daisuke shook his head adamantly. “Don’t apologise,” he said firmly. “You can’t help it, and I shouldn’t have run off like that. We were literally just talking about how nervous the crowds made you, too. I should’ve been more considerate. I’m sorry.” He reached out to brush some of Ken’s hair back, gloved fingers grazing his cheek. Ken felt his face warm. “How’s the drink, by the way?” he asked suddenly. “It was the only drink vendor I could see nearby so I had to get  _ amazake _ .”

“It’s doing its job, probably not my first choice though.” Ken laughed shakily. His hands were still trembling but he was feeling much more like himself again. Ken felt a sudden pang of relief; odd, where’d that come from? 

Daisuke seemed to notice his confusion. “I felt your panic, that’s why I knew to come looking for you.” His voice was soft and he laid a hand over his chest. Over his heart. Ken swallowed - so what he’d just felt was… “Yeah, you felt my relief, I guess.” Daisuke laughed. “I guess the strong emotions from what just happened sorta strengthened the link for a little bit. I can still feel everything you’re feeling, and you can probably feel what I’m feeling.”

“I wonder if our heartbeats are in sync again,” Ken mused, fiddling with his cup. “Or if they ever stopped being in sync.”

Daisuke hummed. “I can’t say for sure unless we check pulses, but I get the feeling they are right now, at least.” Stripping off a glove, Daisuke slid his fingers under Ken’s coat sleeve, eyes closing in concentration. Then, he broke out into a brilliant grin. “Yep, they’re the same!”

Ken smiled and combed his hair, cheeks growing warmer. It was so quiet here, off the path. Somehow, Ken felt like they were secluded, and a sudden urge befell him. “Daisuke?” Daisuke hummed curiously, his fingers still against Ken’s pulse. His heartbeat quickened as he thought about what he was about to say. What he was about to admit.   
  


About how it would change everything.

Closing his eyes, he dropped his head. “No, never mind. We should get back. I promised you a snack, right?” He pushed himself up, wrist sliding out of Daisuke’s loose grip, and finished his  _ amazake _ . 

Daisuke stood, expression concerned again. “Yeah… Don’t wanna worry everyone.” As they walked back, Daisuke seemed deep in thought. Ken caught his sleeve so they wouldn’t get separated again and asked Daisuke what he wanted. “Uh, I don’t mind as long as it’s savoury.” With that in mind, they wandered the stalls until they came across something that caught Daisuke’s eye;  _ yakisoba _ . They each got a carton, carrying it along as they made their way towards the main shrine; people were already starting to line up.

“I didn’t realise it had got so late,” Ken yawned. The combination of the late hour and his earlier panic attack were taking their toll on him. Daisuke nudged his shoulder and showed him his phone screen; it was a text from his dad from almost 15 minutes ago, telling him they were lined up.

“I’m gonna go look for them, will you be okay?” Ken nodded. “You sure?” A flat look. “Okay, wait here. I’ll be right back.” And just like that, he slipped out the line. Ken pressed the lid of his plastic  _ yakisoba _ carton, focusing on the crinkling sound to stay grounded. 

It had to have been less than ten minutes when Daisuke returned and beckoned him over. Hesitantly, Ken left the line, relinquishing their spot, and went to Daisuke’s side.

“I found ‘em.” He declared and led Ken to where they were - much further up the line.

“There you are!” Mrs. Ichijouji cheered. She took her face in her hands, examining him. “You seem a little pale. Are you okay, Ken- _ chan _ ?”

“I’m fine, Mama, just a little tired.” He reassured her. She worried her lip before nodding and pulling him in front of her. Daisuke joined him, already making quick work of his noodles. Ken chuckled and started his own; may as well before they got too cold. It wasn’t like they’d be walking around right now, anyway.

A while after they’d finished, he was starting to nod off when the bell rang, startling him awake. He quickly straightened up from where he’d been leaning against Daisuke’s shoulder, clearing his throat awkwardly and smoothing his hair. Daisuke just snickered and cracked some joke about  _ Sleeping Beauty _ . Ken rolled his eyes and sniped back about him needing to work on his Prince Charming schtick more. His best friend’s affronted expression sent Ken into a fit of giggles, the delirious kind you get into when everything is funny and you know you need sleep.

The line began to move at last, people making their offerings and prayers before shuffling off to buy  _ omamori _ and  _ omikuji _ . A stiff breeze blew through and Ken shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Just a little longer...

Finally, it was their turn to pray. Daisuke, Ken and Jun went first, each tossing their coins into the offertory box. After two bows and two claps, Ken’s mind was filled with the memory of his almost-confession. Eyes scrunched closed, he wished with all his heart:

_ Let me stay friends with Daisuke, no matter what. Even if he doesn’t return my feelings, I wish to stay close to him. _

Bowing once more, he made his way down the steps and headed over to the small nearby stand.

“Are you gonna get  _ omikuji _ too, Ken?” Jun asked.

Ken thought about it for a moment. “Sure, why not?” Jun smiled as the three approached the  _ miko _ , bought their  _ omamori  _ and received their  _ omikuji _ . 

As he read it through, Daisuke sidled over. “What’d you get? I got  _ han-kichi _ .”

“ _ Chuu-kichi _ .” Ken murmured distractedly. He’d reached the section about love. His eyes widened.  _ Good luck with a confession or proposal… _ Suddenly, his face heated up.

“Huh? What’s up, you got all red-?”

“WHAA???” Both boys flinched and turned to Jun, who was gaping at her fortune. “How could I get  _ shou-kyou _ ?! And bad luck in love  _ again _ ?!?!” She wailed. “I gotta go hang this up right now!” She scurried off, leaving two very confused boys in her wake.

“Talk about making a scene.” Daisuke eventually scoffed. They moved away from the charm store and wandered between the trees, stopping beside a particularly large one. “Hey, can I read yours?” He asked, reaching over. Ken hesitated, though he knew it’d be weirder to say no now when they’d always shared their fortunes in the past. Daisuke’s fingers grazed his. “Whoa, your fingers are so cold!” He gasped, quickly taking them between his hands and rubbing them. He also noticed that Ken was shivering. So naturally, this meant he bundled Ken into a tight hug, rubbing his arm and back gently. Immediately, Ken’s face turned bright red and he started trying to assure Daisuke that he was fine. His best friend was having none of it, squeezing him tighter. Ken gripped the bottom of Daisuke’s puffy coat, eyes scrunched shut and heart pounding in his ears.

They stood like that for some time, Ken relaxing slowly into the embrace as Daisuke rubbed his arms to warm him up. Eventually, Daisuke pulled back and looked him over. Ken sleepily blinked at him, a dopey smile on his face. Daisuke swallowed, the sound loud in the sudden quiet. His eyes were darker than usual. Was he always that close? His breath was so warm… Ken let his eyes slip closed.

Suddenly, a loud jingle played. The pair jumped, Daisuke pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering. “Hello? Yeah, we’re okay, we’re coming back now.” Ken felt an odd disappointment welling in his chest. “Yeah, we’ll see you at the gate. Okay, bye!” Daisuke shoved his phone back in his pocket with a huff and ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s go.” He muttered.

“...’Kay.” Ken stumbled a little, his exhaustion catching up with him. 

Daisuke caught him. “Careful there, Sleeping Beauty,” he chuckled. “I’ve got you.”

Ken hummed sleepily. “You always do.” Daisuke’s arm slid around his shoulders and squeezed gently, keeping him upright. They made their way back through the shrine, the stalls still open despite the thinning crowd. Finally, they reached the gate where their families awaited them. He was bundled back into his parents’ car and waved a lazy goodbye to his best friend. He didn’t remember much of the trip back, drifting in and out of sleep.

Once home and in his oversized pajamas, he curled up on his side with Wormmon sleeping in his arms, smiling tiredly at his fortune. “I’ll tell you one day, Dai. Promise.” he murmured, holding it close to his cheek

It wasn’t until he woke up the next morning that he realised what had almost happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few translations:  
> Hatsumode is the first shrine visit of the new year. A lot of people like to go to shrines and wait for midnight to hit so they can pray for good luck as soon as possible. The smaller shrine I based this one off of didn't seem to have any bells to ring before praying so I didn't mention that. Meiji is the most popular shrine in Tokyo for hatsumode. Apparently, they get over 3 million visitors over the first three days of the new year.  
> Amazake is a thick, kinda sweet drink made from sake, I believe. I've never had it tho.  
> Yakisoba is fried noodles.  
> Omamori are good luck charms. They come in different colours and protect/bring luck in corresponding things (e.g. gold charms bring luck with money)  
> Omikuji are fortunes. I believe you get them if you buy omamori but I'm not 100% there. They have different levels of luck. Han-kichi is half luck, chuu-kichi is middle luck, shou-kyou is small curse. There're more levels but those were the ones I used in this chapter.  
> Miko is a shrine maiden, a young woman who helps look after the shrine.
> 
> I think that's everything but let me know if there's anything you want clarification on!


	4. Hikari's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Hikari's party, Daisuke and Ken make their way to Daisuke's place for a sleepover. Ken contemplates confessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of the new tags! There is a nightmare involving homophobia in this chapter! It's very short, like the panic attack from last chapter, but please let me know if you'd like me to make notes of when to skip from/to. <3
> 
> It should be noted that I'm using Hikari's FANON birthday (January 16th) since she doesn't have a canon one afaik.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the new chapter~ <3

Ken carefully wiped the ice shavings from his skates before slipping the blade covers into place and clunking awkwardly to one of the nearby benches. Huffing a stray strand of hair from his face, he tightened his ponytail and observed the other Chosen. It wasn’t often everyone got to be together, but Taichi had insisted they all attend Hikari’s  _ very important _ 18th birthday party. Why she’d chosen an ice rink as the venue for her party had been unclear until a little while ago, when Ken had seen her leaning heavily (and dramatically) against Miyako for support. Miyako had been all too happy to help her, of course, getting closer than they would normally dare be in public with the guise of “helping” her Jogress partner. 

With a fond sigh, Ken went about performing some cool-down stretches. It wouldn’t do to cramp in the middle of January, after all. He’d been doing this for a few minutes when the sound of skates stopping drew his attention.

“What, you’re done already?” Came an amused voice, no doubt accompanied by a cocky smirk.

Ken rolled his eyes before lifting his head. “Not everyone has the same endless well of stamina as you, Motomiya,” he teased. “Besides, it’s getting a little late. I was worrying about the train ride home.”

“You’re always worrying about something.” Daisuke replied. “But you’re right; I didn’t notice the time. I’ll go tell Hikari- _ chan _ that we’re gonna head off.”

Ken frowned. “Just us?”

“Yeah, Taichi- _ senpai _ was saying something about giving Hikari- _ chan _ her ‘first real night out experience’ or something. Was pretty stubborn ‘bout it, too.”

“And the others?”

“At least Yamato- _ san _ , Takeru and Miyako said they’re sticking around. I’m pretty sure Mimi- _ san _ was complaining about being tired earlier and Jou- _ san _ was worried about some studying or something so they’ll probably dip soon, too. Otherwise…” He shrugged before skating off towards where Miyako and Hikari were slowly gliding by the wall. Absently, Ken noted how he’d somehow been both taken aback and not at all surprised by Daisuke’s ability to ice skate. Ken had never thought him the type to enjoy it. Apparently, he’d learned some tricks from watching coaching lessons his sister took when they were little. Of course, Daisuke had (mock) complained about Ken’s supposed prowess in ‘everything’ when it turned out he wasn’t completely helpless on the ice.

“What’cha smiling about?” Ken jolted and blinked as his best friend took a seat beside him.

“Nothing important,” he replied. He waited while Daisuke did his stretches, trying not to pay too much attention, and they headed back to the front desk to grab their shoes and return their rental skates. After retrieving their things from their lockers, they turned back to wave goodbye to everyone and made their way to the train station. Ken wasn’t exactly looking forward to the long trip back but it’s not like they could use the Digital Gates or their Digimon, who were still at Daisuke’s apartment. He sighed.

“Hellooooo? Earth to Ken?” Ken jumped at the sudden loud voice in his ear, recoiling a little with an annoyed look. “Don’t look at me like that, you were so spaced out that it was the only way I could get your attention.” Ken pouted and rubbed his ear, playing along really. Daisuke chuckled. “What’s got your head in the clouds?”

“Just wishing we had a fast way to get home,” Ken murmured, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah, I feel you,” Daisuke stretched with a groan. “Shoulda brought V with me or something.”

Ken hummed his agreement. “Even if he were here though, evolving him could get us in trouble…”. Taichi was working hard at his role as ambassador for the Digital World and while it meant they could keep their Digimon with them or send them back at will, they themselves were limited from using the gates or evolving their partners ‘without just cause’. Apparently, this was very important to the governments of the world. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I get why they’re nervous - who wouldn’t be after learning of giant monsters from a different dimension! - but I think we’ve all saved the worlds enough times to be given at least a  _ little _ wiggle room.” He groused. “Especially our  _ senpais _ , Hikari- _ chan _ and Takeru included.”

Ken didn’t reply. This was a discussion they’d all had before and it tended to keep circling back to the same arguments and going nowhere. There wasn’t much Taichi could do alone against the world, unfortunately. Now at the station, he stepped up to the barrier and beeped through with his PASMO card. Once Daisuke had done the same, Ken checked the time.

“Still about five minutes…” He murmured. “I’m gonna get a drink, you want anything?” Daisuke waved his hand dismissively and Ken wandered to the vending machines. ‘ _ Do I want a hot or cold drink…? _ ’ Considering it was still mid-January, he chose hot, buying a can of royal milk tea. He and Daisuke, who’d been waiting at the base of the escalator, then made their way up to the platform. There were quite a few people around, despite the fairly late hour. Cracking open the can, Ken took a deep drink.  _ Ahh, so warm… _

Beside him, Daisuke sneezed. “Damn, it’s pretty cold.” he griped.

“Not nearly as cold as that blizzard we got stuck in a few years back.”

Daisuke scoffed. “Duh, of course not. That was an  _ Arctic Zone _ after all. We didn’t even have big coats!” Ken snickered, shivering at the sudden cold gust generated by the arriving train. “Finally!” His best friend cheered, bounding onto the car. Ken was relieved to see the train wasn’t nearly as packed as it could've been - there were even a few free seats. He took one between an elderly lady and a businessman, shoulders hunching slightly as he sipped his tea. Daisuke stood in front of him, reaching up to hold on to one of the straps. Even sat between two strangers, Ken felt at ease with his friend so close. 

They made idle small talk until their transfer, which had even more free seats. Much better for Ken’s nerves. Finally making it back to Odaiba, Ken tossed his empty can into a recycling bin at the station before the two hurried back to Daisuke’s apartment, where warmth and their Digimon awaited them. The clouds were thick and promised snow, the wind had picked up and was bitterly cold. Even through his large winter coat, Ken felt it chilling him to his bones.

Finally, they made it inside. Daisuke called out a greeting, even though they both knew his family was away. After his sister had moved out for university, the two often came here since both of Daisuke’s parents worked and thus the apartment was often empty. This time though, Daisuke’s father was away on a business trip and his mother had gone to see some relatives, so Daisuke had invited him over for the weekend.

Ken dropped his bag and stretched, offering a greeting anyway - it was only polite after all. Once he had his slippers on, he took his bag to Daisuke’s room and dropped it by the desk. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw V-mon and Wormmon curled up and fast asleep on the end of Daisuke’s bed. He gave them both gentle headpats, trying not to wake them.

Wormmon stirred anyway. “Ken- _ chan _ ?” he murmured.

Ken shushed him softly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Just saying ‘hello’. Go back to sleep.”

Wormmon rubbed his eyes with his little claws before carefully stretching his body. “If you’re back, that means dinner is soon, right?”

“Hmm, dinner?” V-mon slurred. Ken couldn’t help but laugh; of course that would wake him up. “Something smells good. Is it nearly ready?”

“I don’t know, I’ll go ask. I’ll come and get you when it is.” Ken pushed himself up with a grunt, then he went to see if dinner was ready and help Daisuke with it. Or tried to, at least. “How’s dinner coming along?”

“Oh, why’re you in here?” Daisuke asked. “Want a drink? It’ll be a little while yet.”

“Wanted to help with dinner. Our Digimon are getting hungry.” 

Daisuke shook his head. “Nah, you’re a guest. I’ve got it.” 

Ken frowned. “Aren’t you tired from skating?”

“Aren’t you?” Daisuke fired back.

“Yes, that’s why I asked. I barely did anything besides try not to fall. You were doing all sorts of tricks.” Daisuke opened his mouth to say something but Ken quickly continued. “Just because you continued playing football in our last year, doesn’t mean your stamina is that much better than mine.” And now he was pouting. Ken sighed. “I just want to help a little bit. Please?”

Daisuke narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, stirring some broth in a pot. Finally, he relented with a huff. “Sure, just let me know if you’re unsure of anything. We’re having hotpot.”

Ken smiled brightly. That would be sure to warm them up. It took them a little while but eventually, Daisuke brought the pot over to the kitchen table where Ken had set up a hot plate and they grabbed their Digimon before sitting down to eat. The meal was perfect, both warming and filling, and Ken leaned back in his seat with a satisfied groan.

“Ahh, that was great! Thanks for the food.”

“Agreed,” Daisuke sighed, stretching. His shirt lifted, revealing a strip of tanned skin that sent Ken’s heart racing. Daisuke was standing and gathering the dishes before he could recover and by the time he did and offered to help, Daisuke was waving him off. “Go get ready for bed, I’ll set up your futon in a minute.”

“I know where it is so I’ll do it myself.” Ken yawned, shuffling into the bedroom with the Digimon on his heels. He thought they might help, but both jumped back on the bed and were out for the count before Ken could ask. He sighed fondly and got to work.

As he was finishing up, Daisuke popped his head through the doorway. “Bath’s almost ready, you wanna go first?” Then he paused. “You coulda asked me for help, y’know.”

“Says the one who tried to insist he make dinner all by himself.” Ken replied, dropping the pillow in place. He dug through his overnight bag for his pajamas and swept past Daisuke, who was sticking his tongue out playfully.

“Fair,” he said. “Lemme know when you’re done.”

It didn’t take Ken long to finish. Washing his hair was what took the longest, now that it was past his elbows. It was getting a little annoying to deal with but Daisuke liked it long and Ken liked being able to tie it back. Once he was done, he looked at the bathtub and contemplated for a long moment. He decided he felt too tired even to soak and so he just wrapped his hair up and dressed in his pajamas before going back to Daisuke’s room.

“All yours,” Ken sighed. “Do you have a hairdryer?” 

“There wasn’t one in the bathroom?” Daisuke asked from his closet.

“If there was, I didn’t see it.” Damn, he was tired… He was startled awake when something cool pressed against his forehead. When had he fallen asleep?

“Here.” Daisuke said, amusement lacing his voice. “Do you want me to dry it for you?”

Ken’s heart was in his throat. “You don’t have to...” He scrubbed his eye and reached for the hairdryer. But Daisuke snatched it away before he could grab it.

“I want to,” he murmured. “Especially with you so sleepy. Don’t want you burning yourself if you set it high.” Ken was too tired to argue so he just tugged the towel away and let his hair fall. Daisuke hummed. “It’s got so long…” his voice was fond and Ken felt his heart stutter. 

He got straight to work, combing it gently and being careful with any knots he came across. Ken’s mind started getting fuzzy when Daisuke turned the hairdryer on, his fingers soft and the air warm…

_ He stood beneath a blooming cherry tree across from Daisuke, whose face was shocked. As Ken wondered what was happening, Daisuke’s expression suddenly darkened. _

_ “What the fuck?!” He snapped. Ken flinched, shoulders hunching and heart aching. Oh. Oh no. Not again… “No, I won’t ‘return your feelings’! I’m not gay!” The way he said it, like it was a dirty word, hurt Ken so badly.  _

_ “I’m sorry…” Ken whispered, shaking. “I didn’t mean to be weird. Please, stay friends with me.” _

_ Daisuke’s expression was twisted with disgust. It looked so… wrong. This was all wrong. As Daisuke hurled insults and obscenities at him, Ken just got the feeling that this was fake. It wasn’t happening. Daisuke wasn’t like this. Even so, the tears flowed and his heartache worsened. Wait, Daisuke was leaving. No, don’t go! Please! Don’t- _

_ Don’t leave me alone!!! _

Ken gasped, eyes flying open. The room was dark and soft snores filtered through the pounding of Ken’s heart. He rolled over and buried his face into the pillows, trying to stifle his sobs but, no matter what he did, Daisuke’s disgusted face wouldn’t leave his mind. Sniffling, Ken pushed himself up and slipped out the room. He just needed some air. He only remembered the cold when he was already on the balcony. Teeth chattering, he wrapped his arms tightly around himself and stared blankly out at the skyline. He’d wanted to clear his mind but the images and echoes from that nightmare kept circling around and around. Soon, his eyes were blurring again and he swallowed thickly.

The door rattling open startled Ken and he quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes. “Ken?” Daisuke asked softly. “What’s wrong? Why are you out here in the cold?”

Ken knew it was pointless lying to Daisuke. “Nightmare.”

After a few moments, the door rattled shut again and a heavy blanket was draped over one shoulder. Daisuke pressed against his other side and pulled the two ends of the blanket together so they were wrapped up together. Daisuke pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

“I’m here if you wanna talk about it.” He murmured. Ken shook his head; there was no way he could tell Daisuke about this dream without revealing his feelings. Daisuke hummed. “Then I’m here if you need a shoulder to cry on.” Ken shook his head again but Daisuke spoke up. “Don’t hold it in, it’ll only hurt worse later. I’m here for you, Ken. No matter what. I promise.”

Ken took a shaky breath, choking on a sob, and he curled into Daisuke’s embrace. After a few minutes of just crying with Daisuke petting his hair, he spoke up. “I… I confessed to someone I like,” He started. Daisuke’s hand stilled. “They… didn’t take it well. At all.”

“They rejected you?” Daisuke asked carefully, fingers combing his hair again.

Ken laughed, a bitter taste in his mouth. “Thoroughly.” Daisuke pulled him closer, hugging tight. “I’m not what you’d call this person’s type and they were really angry…”

“Angry? Why would they be angry about a confession?” Daisuke asked. Ken froze; he’d said too much. 

For a moment, he floundered. “Well, um, maybe ‘angry’ is a little too strong-” Then he realised, words dying in his throat. Daisuke hadn’t assumed he was talking about a girl? “...Why do you keep saying ‘they’?” He asked, voice small.

It felt like forever before Daisuke replied. “...Because  _ you _ do. I didn’t wanna assume you were straight. Not after what happened with Hikari- _ chan _ and Miyako…” Ken shuddered; that had been such a disaster, throwing their friend group into disarray over an answer to a truth-or-dare. Thankfully, everything had been worked out and the Chosen remained close. “I’m curious, sure, but if you don’t wanna be specific then I’m not gonna push it.” he continued.

Ken closed his eyes. Daisuke was too good for him. His heart screamed at Ken to tell Daisuke his feelings, that this was the perfect moment. But it wasn’t. If Daisuke rejected him, Ken knew he wouldn’t be able to stay here. He couldn’t exactly catch the train home this late.

Still, Daisuke deserved to know.

“It’s a guy,” he admitted. “I’m afraid of how he’ll react and don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Ken held his breath, waiting for Daisuke to pull away or even make a joke. But he did neither.

“I see. Are you happy with how things are?” Why did he sound… pained?

“...No,” Ken sighed, pulling the blanket tighter. “I want to confess to him, but I feel like I can’t.”

“Because of that?” Ken nodded. “I know it’s easy for me to say, but you can’t let that hold you back. It’ll just eat away at you. You should confess.” Daisuke urged.

“I’ve been trying but, every time I resolve to do so, something stops me.” Daisuke’s hand tightened on his shoulder. Odd… it didn’t feel like an encouraging gesture. “Often, it’s the same nightmare I had tonight. Sometimes, when I push past that anxiety, someone interrupts and I have no resolve left after.” Ken sighed, leaning into Daisuke again. “I always end up saying stuff like ‘never mind, it wasn’t that important’ or ‘I’ll tell you next time’. I feel bad for bothering him all the time.” 

Daisuke said nothing. When Ken peeked up at him, his gaze was distant, almost blank. What was he thinking about? Did he think it was weird after all?

Suddenly, he blinked. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to space out on you like that, just something you said caught in my mind.” He ran his hand through Ken’s hair again. “I’m sure you’re not bothering him. Not if you’re that close to him.” There was something in Daisuke’s eyes, an inkling of… suspicion? No… it couldn’t be…

Ken swallowed, the proximity making his heart jump. Daisuke was so close… he was  _ right there _ … Ken wanted to tell him so  _ badly _ , wanted to throw his caution to the wind and say that simple phrase: “ _ I like you _ ”. Wanted to lean forward and kiss him, hold him close, never let go,  _ I like you so much… _

_ Stay close to me... _

Taking a deep breath, Ken closed his eyes and turned away. Not yet. 

After a long moment, Daisuke pulled him closer and Ken let his head drop onto Daisuke’s shoulder. Even though it was freezing, he felt incredibly warm. Curling closer, he sighed sleepily. Daisuke’s arms around him made him feel so safe, his body radiating a warmth that Ken craved. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there before Daisuke suggested they go back inside. Once they did, they exchanged quiet ‘ _ good night _ ’s and Ken stared at the ceiling, thoughts swirling. It wasn’t long before he heard quiet snores, indicating that Daisuke had fallen asleep.

Laying in his futon and watching his best friend fast asleep, Ken couldn’t help but whisper that phrase to himself. He fell asleep with a smile and a promise that he would confess soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PASMO cards are like prepaid cards that let you through barriers so you don't have to buy tickets, it just gets charged from the card. They came into use in 2008, from my research, meaning the kids would probably have them by the time they're 18.


	5. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was supposed to be perfect. Ken was going to have a nice day at the pier with Daisuke, filled with fun and food, and then he would give him his chocolates and confess his feelings.  
> Too bad weather people are liars.

Ken shivered as he waited by the train station exit, hands buried deep in his pockets. The weather forecast had promised warmer days so Ken had worn a lighter outfit, one he thought he looked quite good in. He couldn’t help but feel a little cheated.

Especially since he’d been planning to confess today.

It would’ve been perfect: a day out at the pier, just hanging out together, maybe play some games and eat too much junk. At the end, they would’ve ridden the ferris wheel as the sun set and when they parted at the station, Ken would’ve given Daisuke his _honmei choco_ and confessed his feelings. His outfit was even the kind he knew Daisuke liked seeing him wear. A perfect Valentine’s Day.

Yet here he stood, hopes dashed, body trembling, mentally cursing the local weather person.

There was little point complaining now, though. He was already here and Daisuke was on his way.

“Yo, Ken!” Oh, he was already here. Ken waved back, trying to smile despite his sour mood. Daisuke noticed immediately, of course, looking him up and down. “Are you okay? It’s pretty cold…”

“I’m fine,” Ken replied quickly, turning to leave. “Let’s get going.”

“Whoa, hold on.” Daisuke grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “It’s way too cold to be going to the beach, especially with you wearing such light clothes. We should try and think of something else, or even just reschedule.”

Ken’s heart plummeted. “But we were looking forward to today…” His voice came out small, crushed by the disappointment and frustration.

Daisuke frowned. “I know, but I don’t want you getting sick.” He trailed off, expression shifting to worry. “Hey, it’s okay. The weather’s supposed to improve next week so we can go then.” Ken said nothing, head down. “Hey, seriously? What’s wrong? I can feel your disappointment.”

Ken gulped and squashed down his feelings, looking up and giving Daisuke a big smile that he didn’t feel. “Just sad to have wasted your time. I’m sorry.” It was harder to hide his sadness than he thought and he had to look away again to hide the tears. God, he felt so _dumb_ crying over something like this, but he’d been gathering his courage to confess for so long, only to have his plan ruined before it could even start. He wondered if this was some cosmic being telling him that he shouldn’t be with Daisuke, and that disappointment became anguish.

He jumped when something hot was pressed into his shivering hands. Daisuke knelt in front of him, worry etched all over his face. When had he sat down? “...This was really important to you, wasn’t it? This trip.” He reached up and gently wiped a tear from Ken’s cheek. A mixture of mortification and distress overwhelmed Ken and he curled in on himself. _Way to ruin everything. Stupid, stupid…_ Suddenly, he was wrapped up into a warm hug, strong arms holding him tightly. “You’re not stupid or ruining anything, Ken.” Daisuke assured him, running his fingers through Ken’s bangs, over his braid. “We’ll figure something out, don’t worry. If today’s that important, we’ll find something to do, I promise.”

“...Did I say that out loud?” Ken whispered, fidgeting with the can’s tab.

Daisuke laughed softly. “Yeah.” Ken flushed, embarrassed. Daisuke suddenly pulled back, expression serious. “I’ll have you know though, I don’t approve of you talking that way about my best friend. Please don’t do that in future.” Ken blinked before cracking up, unable to stop the laughter, and Daisuke joined him. So many sudden, strong emotions were coursing through him today, it was almost scary. But Ken knew he’d be fine. After all, Daisuke was here.

Giggles subsiding, Ken looked around. They were in an empty playground, sitting beneath a large tree. He could hear the trains at the nearby station but otherwise it was quiet, secluded. Absently, Ken thought about how this would be a good place to confess. His face immediately grew hot and he gripped the can a little tighter. Looking for a distraction, he popped it open. Or tried to, at least. Curse his trembling fingers…!

Daisuke reached over and opened it easily before wrapping Ken up in another tight hug. He shuffled closer and rubbed Ken’s arms gently, warming him up, and Ken couldn’t help but lean into his embrace. The wind was gentle but bitingly cold and he was grateful for the warmth Daisuke offered. With a mumble of thanks, Ken took a sip. Sweet hot chocolate spread over his tongue and down his throat, heating him from the inside-out. The pair stayed like that for a while, Ken savouring both the sweetness of the hot chocolate and the warmth of his best friend’s embrace. He sighed blissfully.

_Wait_ . Daisuke gave him (hot) chocolate on Valentine’s Day. Ken felt his eyes widen but mentally shook himself as he took another sip. ‘ _You’re overthinking it, Ken. It’s just a hot drink on a cold day. He’s given you hot chocolate when it was cold before, this is definitely just him looking out for you._ ’ Though, that just reminded him of the chocolates sitting in his own bag. When would he be able to give them to Daisuke? Would now be a good time? It was quiet, after all.

As he was contemplating this, Daisuke spoke up. “How about we go into town instead? We can go shopping, get you some warm clothes. You brought money, right?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. We _were_ gonna go to the pier,” Ken replied. “I’m not sure it’ll be enough to buy a whole set of clothes though…”

“Well then, a bigger coat or a thick jumper! And a hat and scarf. That should be fine, right?” His confidence was infectious and Ken felt himself smiling.

“A coat may be a little much for my budget, but the rest sounds doable…” He hummed thoughtfully, flicking the can tab absently. Suddenly, he looked up. “Do you know where there’re any thrift stores?”

Daisuke grinned.

\---------------------

About two hours and a lot of walking later, they sat down in a homely café to rest and recharge for the trip home. Daisuke was already pawing through one of his bags, eyes bright.

“Man, we’ve _gotta_ go back there sometime! Every time I go, they have great new stuff!” He cheered as he lifted a puffy maroon vest out of the bag, turning it this way and that. Ken chuckled as he removed his new hat and scarf, wrapping his now-gloved hands around his cup of _matcha_. He quickly reached out and pulled Daisuke’s hot chocolate away before he dipped his elbow in the whipped cream. _Chocolate…_ Ken glanced down at his shoulder bag, worrying his lip. Should he? Surreptitiously, he glanced around the café; it was mostly filled with couples enjoying their time together. Ken blushed, wondering if people thought they were the same. _If only._

“Yo, Ken, you okay?” Daisuke’s voice drew him out of his reverie. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. A little tired.” He replied, leaning his chin on his hand and watching Daisuke take a generous gulp of his drink. He ended up with cream on his nose and Ken chuckled fondly as he reached out to wipe it away. Daisuke’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing a little. _Cute…_ “Glad we found some good stuff, though.” he added.

Daisuke blinked, muttering a distracted ‘ _yeah_ ’ before turning back to his bags. Ken tilted his head slightly. Was the gesture weird? He sipped his tea thoughtfully. He wasn’t going to have many more chances to confess and give the chocolates. While he’d wanted it to be a little more private, this was probably a pretty good place to go for it, their corner of the café was pretty secluded with very few people nearby. And because of that emotional start to the day, Ken was too tired to contemplate better scenarios. With that in mind, he reached into his own bag, feeling around until his fingers brushed the ribbon. A little more rummaging and he pulled out the box, placing it in his lap and considering it. The box was deep blue with a pale orange organza ribbon. The card was written in gold ink - Ken had felt inspired by Daisuke’s crests when making the gift. 

With a calming breath, he lifted his head and looked across at his best friend. The boy he loved. “Daisuke?” He looked up from whatever he was fidgeting with beneath the table.

“Yeah?” He sounded… nervous? Why? Ken felt his own anxiety creeping up his shoulders but he shook it off and smiled. When he opened his mouth though, he found he couldn’t speak. He’d had some speech outlined in his mind since last night but now it had all been swept away. In its place was this strange mix of calm and giddiness. 

Smiling tightly, he placed the box on the table and pushed it across. “Here. For you.” He managed.

Daisuke’s eyes widened, a slew of emotions swirling so fast that Ken couldn’t keep up. “This is…” Realisation settled in his gaze and Ken almost froze.

Instead, he ducked his head. His face felt so hot. “I wanted today to be perfect partly because I was planning to give you this.” He started, picking at his new gloves. “While it’s not exactly how I imagined it, today ended up being a lot of fun. And I guess, this just feels like the right time.” Digging deep, he forced himself to look up, to meet Daisuke’s shocked gaze. “I’ve fallen in love with you.” He blurted and bowed, arms shaking. Despite his fear though, there was something incredibly _freeing_ about finally saying the words aloud.

It was silent for what felt like hours before a soft sliding sound caught Ken’s attention. For one terrifying moment, Ken thought it was Daisuke pushing the chocolates away. Already, the rejection tasted bitter and he bit his lip harshly.

“Ken.” Daisuke called his name, voice soft with emotion. Gripping his hands together, Ken lifted his head. And paused.

In front of him sat a different box, a lilac one wrapped with a golden ribbon. The card was a shiny green foil, and Ken reached out to take it shakily. Written inside in plain, black ink was a message:

_Dear Ken_

_I don’t know if you can accept my feelings but I’m sure you’d want to know anyway. I want you to know._

_I like you and I always want to be by your side. Please stay close to me._

_Love: Daisuke_

A tear dropped onto the corner of the card and Ken quickly pulled away so it wouldn’t be ruined. He wiped at his eyes, hiccuping. God, he felt like an idiot for worrying so much. He suddenly felt a sharp pang of fear and worry right before a hand gently touched his arm, Daisuke kneeling beside Ken's chair.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Is it… Do you not-” Daisuke cut himself off with a frustrated grunt. _Oh no, Daisuke was getting the wrong idea_. Ken quickly threw his arms around Daisuke, holding him close.

“I’m so glad!” He sobbed. Daisuke’s arms wound around him, his hand rubbing Ken’s back in soothing circles. “For so long, I thought you’d reject me. That you’d be-”

“Disgusted? Weirded out?” Daisuke laughed weakly. “Damn, we’re dumb.” Ken laughed as well, squeezing him. He distantly thanked his past self for picking an out-of-the-way corner table when they’d come to sit down; he was sure they’d be getting stares otherwise. After a few minutes, Daisuke pulled back and gently wiped Ken’s cheek with a soft smile. Ken let his eyes slide shut, leaning into his touch. It felt so _good_ to be affectionate, to be open with his feelings. _Finally…_

"We should probably get going soon,” Daisuke murmured. “It’s getting dark and it’ll only be colder at night.”

Ken nodded and after he wiped his face, they finished their drinks and gathered their things to leave; Ken made sure to be very careful with the chocolates he’d received, sliding them carefully into his shoulder bag. Stepping into the chilly evening air, Ken closed his eyes and breathed deep. Even though today hadn’t been the perfect day he’d planned, it had still ended up being amazing

And when Daisuke shyly threaded their fingers together while they sat waiting for the train, Ken smiled widely and thought of how bright the future seemed with his most important person by his side.


	6. +1. Arctic Biome Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again finding themselves stuck in a roaring blizzard, Ken and Daisuke reminisce about the previous time. However, they soon realise that this time isn't the same as their previous experience.  
> And not only because they were dating this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk whether to add hurt/comfort to the tags rip
> 
> Finally finished the one! Next up is probably that bonus chapter to the hair washing fic that I meant to write forever ago lmao
> 
> Enjoy~

“Talk about déjà vu.” Daisuke bit out, rubbing his arms against the frigid cold. Their cave was sheltered from the blistering flurry outside but that didn’t mean it was much warmer. Ken was shaking so badly that he could barely keep a hold of his D-Terminal, let alone type out a message to the others. Wormmon was curled up at his hip, V-mon on Daisuke’s other side. 

“Yes, d-definitely being reminded of that t-time.” Ken muttered, frustration edging into his voice. Dammit, why was typing so hard right now?! He had to get this message out or-! 

Daisuke wound his arms around Ken’s waist, pulling him close. “Don’t worry,” he murmured. “We survived once, we can do it again. The others will be able to track our D-3s like last time. Only thing we need to worry ‘bout right now is keeping warm.” With that, he gently closed the D-Terminal and buried his face into his Ken’s neck. Daisuke’s breath was hot against his skin and it sent a very different type of shiver through Ken.

Ken reached up to run a hand through Daisuke’s spiky hair, scraping his scalp _just right_ . Daisuke’s soft groan lit a flame in Ken’s gut, though he knew better than to act on such desires in their current predicament. But it was so difficult to ignore those feelings when his boyfriend started pressing wet kisses against his throat. _Fuck_ , that felt good. Ken lolled his head to the side, fingers tightening in Daisuke’s hair, and he bit his lip against his own groan. 

When he felt Daisuke nip with his teeth though, he had to speak up. “Dai,” he started breathlessly. “As much as I’d love to continue, don’t you think this may not be the best time or place?”

“Sorry.” Daisuke murmured, pressing one last chaste kiss before pulling back. “Are you okay? You’re always colder than me…”

“My hands are a little sore.” Ken admitted. Daisuke immediately took them between his own, rubbing gently. The angle was awkward though, with one arm reaching from around Ken’s back while he sat by his side, and after a moment he gave a frustrated grunt and pulled away.

Ken was about to ask what was wrong when Daisuke prodded him to move. Assuming he meant away from the wall, Ken shuffled forward. Daisuke slid into the now-unoccupied space, wrapped his arms around Ken’s waist again and pulled his back until his chest and Ken’s back were flush. His arms shifted so one crossed his chest with the hand on Ken’s shoulder and the other crossed his hips. Flustered, Ken pulled his knees up and wound his arms around them. 

Daisuke hummed. “Better?” Ken could only nod, face warm and throat tight. It never got easier, dealing with his feelings for Daisuke. Even after moving in together for university, waking up beside Daisuke still made his heart flutter, still made him feel so grateful that he’d taken that chance and confessed. Now, even though they were in a sticky situation, Ken felt calm, steady, in large part thanks to Daisuke’s support. Shifting back, Ken turned a little and snuggled closer. He laid his head on Daisuke’s shoulder, sighing softly. Daisuke pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You know falling asleep like that will give you a really stiff neck, right?” 

“Hmm, I’ll deal with that when I have to,” Ken breathed, eyes sliding closed. “Will you be sleeping soon?”

“I wanna say I’ll wait up for the others, but it’ll probably end up like last time.” He mumbled, combing through Ken’s ponytail. “Get some rest. I’ll see how long I last.”

Ken whispered a soft ‘ _good night_ ’ and the howling wind was drowned out by the thrumming of Daisuke’s heartbeat. Soon, even that faded as Ken slipped into dream.

\---------------------------------

“Wow, what a nostalgic sight.” A soft voice tittered. Ken breathed deep, burrowing into the warmth surrounding him.

“Yeah, yeah, but there’s no way they both lost their D-Terminals _again_ .” Another voice piped up, the words laced with irritation. “We’ve been worried sick about them after getting separated and they’re just _snuggling_ ! Ugh!” Ken frowned, grumbling softly. The first voice shushed the second. _Yes, please be quiet so I can get some damn sleep…_

A deep voice suddenly spoke up, the sound loud beneath Ken’s ear. “Can you guys not talk so loud?” It groused. “Fuck, I’m tired…”

More voices spoke up, stirring Ken such that he couldn’t fall back asleep. With a resigned sigh, he cracked open an eye and squinted against the bright sunlight. The storm had died down to a gentle snowfall, the bright white burning Ken’s eye and washing out the cave entrance. Dotted around in the whiteness were silhouettes of people, some outside but most inside their sheltered cave. Knelt beside them were three figures, one distinctly taller than the others.

“Good morning, Ken- _kun_.” One of the smaller shadows said, voice soft and feminine and familiar.

“...Hikari- _san_ ?” Pushing himself up, Ken rubbed his eyes and gazed at her blearily. The other shadows also came into focus. “Miyako- _san_ , Jou- _san_ … Good morning.” The four snickered at his response. _Wait, four?_

Ken turned to find a smiling and very clearly exhausted Daisuke beside him. “Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” He teased, blocking Ken’s half-hearted swipe with a laugh. “Looks like we made it again.”

“Hopefully, this’ll be the last time we end up in this situation.” Ken grumbled, clumsily picking up a still-sleeping Wormmon and petting their soft back gently. He frowned down at his red fingers, curling and wiggling them. Odd...

Wormmon stirred. “Ken- _chan_?” They asked sleepily. Ken smiled and bid them a good morning. “Good morning! We’re okay!” They chirped, leaping into Ken’s arms. Ken chuckled and hugged them close; he’d always enjoyed how delightfully soft and squishy his partner was.

“Daisuke!” Another voice chirped. Ah, V-mon was awake. “Yay! They found us!”

“Nngh, please be a little quieter, V,” Daisuke groaned, gripping his forehead. Ken frowned, catching Daisuke’s eye. “I’ll be okay once we get back, I just need a nap.”

“Didn’t get much sleep?”

“Nope.” Daisuke pushed himself to his feet, ignoring Jou’s insistence that he stay seated. He stretched and narrowed his eyes against the sun’s harsh light. “Let’s get going.” Ken saw him swaying and carefully put Wormmon down, just in time to lunge forward and catch him as he tripped. “Whoa… Thanks for the save.”

“That’s why you should’ve stayed sat down!” Jou wailed, rushing to his side. Daisuke rolled his eyes and straightened up.

“I just wanna go home and get some fuckin’ sleep.” He complained

“We can go home once Jou’s checked us over.” Ken said firmly. Daisuke glared at him but Ken didn’t back down. “The quicker you let him check you, the sooner we go home.”

“I’m fine though!” Daisuke whined.

Ken gave him a flat look. “You just nearly fell flat on your face. While it’s likely just from exhaustion, it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Daisuke crossed his arms. “Please? I wanna go home too, but this is for the best.” A few tense seconds passed before Daisuke’s shoulders slumped.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “But I’m going straight to bed when we get back, fuck class.”

“That we can agree on,” Ken joked, helping Daisuke sit back down. Jou gave him a grateful smile before getting to work. Wormmon wriggled back into his arms and he pet their soft, fuzzy back some more while he waited. At some point, Takeru had come over and struck up conversation with him and Iori, Jou joining in once he began checking Ken over.

“Hmm, your fingers seem colder than usual. They’re quite red, too...” Jou murmured. “Do you recall a prickling sensation at any point?”

Ken blinked, mentally reviewing the previous night. “...No? It must’ve been while I was asleep. They aren’t prickling now though.”

“Not prickling… So you can feel them?” Jou sounded worried, and the others seemed a little on edge now. When he shook his head, Jou’s expression became firm. “So they’re numb now?”

Ken flexed them, brow furrowing. “... Yes.”

Immediately, Jou opened his bag and started digging through it. “I think you may be suffering from mild frostbite,” He said smoothly, slipping into his doctor persona. “Ideally, we’d rewarm your fingers and have you avoid more cold exposure, but we need to get you home before another storm hits and it’s still freezing out there. Here, use these heat packs and keep your hands in your pockets until we reach the gate. Once we get you back to the real world, I’ll rewarm your hands.” Ken accepted the heat packs, trying to ignore his spiking anxiety and the nervous looks of the others.

A hand pat his back and he turned to face his best friend. “Let’s get you back quick.” His voice was shaky despite the brave face he wore. Beneath his own worry, Ken could feel Daisuke’s fear and distress. They set off for the gate, Daisuke carrying Wormmon so Ken could keep his hands in his pockets. V-mon was looking between them curiously, not quite understanding the tension. 

Sidling up to Daisuke, Ken nudged him with his elbow as they walked. “It’ll be okay, it’s only a mild case.” he soothed. Daisuke’s expression didn’t change and Ken bit his lip, lowering his voice. “You’re not blaming yourself for this. I won’t let you. There was nothing more we could’ve done besides not get lost and you can’t change that we did.”

“I shoulda been more aware,” Daisuke muttered, ducking his head. “Obviously, your fingers would be most affected first. I coulda-”

“That doesn’t matter now,” Ken insisted. “We can’t change what’s already been done. What we _can_ do is work to fix what went wrong, without panicking or pointing fingers.” He wanted to reach out so badly, but he had to keep his hands in his pockets. The wind was still frigid and his fingers were starting to prickle painfully. Shivering, he leaned against Daisuke, who pulled him into a tight hug. He loved how warm Daisuke was, and how openly affectionate he tended to be. It made times like this a little easier.

After eventually making it to the gate, they travelled back to the human world where Jou immediately got to work preparing a large bowl of warm water. “You may want to take some pain meds,” he said. “The rewarming can be painful. Put your hands in here…”

As Ken went through the rewarming process, Daisuke stayed by his side and offered him silent support. When Ken told him to go get some rest, he adamantly refused and insisted he wouldn’t leave him alone. Ken thought about bringing up the other Chosen, who all hovered around and watched with nervous expressions, but thought better of it. 

After a very painful half hour, Jou assured him he’d be just fine and wrapped his fingers loosely to protect them from further damage, sending them on their way with orders to call him if there were any issues. Once home, Ken curled up in bed with Daisuke and thanked him for taking care of him. When Daisuke looked like he wanted to argue, Ken just wrapped him up in a tight hug and soothed him. 

Daisuke laughed sadly. “Why are _you_ reassuring _me_? Don’t we have this backwards? You’re the one who got hurt...”

“I can deal with it and I know I’ll be fine, but you’re still blaming yourself.” Ken replied, gently stroking Daisuke’s hair. “There wasn’t much we could do to stop me from getting frostbite since we weren’t dressed for the climate. I’m honestly glad it was just my fingers and that it wasn’t more severe. You kept the rest of me warm so that I wouldn’t get sick or hurt and I’m so grateful for that.” He pressed a kiss to Daisuke’s crown, nuzzled into his hair. “Get some sleep, Dai. We can talk more about it later.”

Daisuke hummed sleepily, the stress and lack of sleep taking their toll on him. Soon, he was fast asleep, snores soft. Their Digimon were snoozing at the foot of the bed, and Ken decided he may as well join them; the stress had drained him as well. Pressing in close, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
